


Hunting season

by TaleaCorven



Series: Leo Kruger [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blood, Bondage, Implied S&M, M/M, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: If Adam Rose doesn't get what he wants, maybe Leo Kruger can get it for him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["The hunter is not dead, just asleep"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604406).

When Heath woke up, his head still hurt. He remembered that someone had attacked him from behind on his way to the hotel. Now he was sitting on a chair; his hands and feet were bound, and he couldn't move. He tried to look around, but his eyes were blindfolded. It seemed like he had been kidnapped!

Just before he wanted to scream for help, his kidnapper obviously realized that he was awake and ripped the blindfold off him. Heath blinked; he couldn't believe who was crouching in front of him. "Adam?!"

"Adam is gone." The other man suddenly had a way stronger accent than usual. "He was too weak, too nice. My name is Leo Kruger."

The ginger stared at him in shock. Of course he'd heard about Leo before. But Adam was not that man anymore; he'd changed. However, when Heath looked into the eyes of his friend now, he could see the madness. He tried to remain calm and looked around. They seemed to be in a hotel room. The curtains were closed and there was a double bed next to them. "Listen, if this is about the hair..." he started.

But the other man interrupted him rudely, "That's not what this is about! You still don't get it?!"

Of course Heath got it. His best friend Adam had flirted with him for several weeks already, and Heath had allowed him to touch him, hug him and give him nicknames. However, he hadn't let him go any further. One time they had been in a club, dancing and drinking, and Adam had tried to kiss Heath. But the ginger hadn't reciprocated. Instead, he had withdrawn from him, and he had been able to see the hurtful look on the face of his friend.

Heath liked Adam, but he refused to fall in love with him. He knew all about the Rosebuds and Rosa Mendes, and he was too afraid that Adam could break his heart. His biggest fear was that Adam would just use him as his boy toy and then would get bored with him soon and leave him.

"Please let me go, Adam." As soon as he said his name, the other man slapped him so hard across the face that Heath's bottom lip split open and started to bleed.

"It's Leo!"

Heath stared at him. His eyes filled with tears. He was scared, and it hurt him to see his friend like this.

"Oh, don't pretend to be a wuss now," Leo said in a derogatory tone. Then he leaned forward and licked the blood from Heath's beard. The ginger tried to turn his head away, but Leo grabbed his chin. "I know you actually like it rough." Before Heath could say anything, he continued, "That's why you step into the ring with guys who are way stronger than you all the time. It's not because you're stupid or because you think you could beat them. You like to get beaten up. You like the pain."

The eyes of the younger man widened. "No, that's not true!"

But Leo didn't even listen to what he was saying. He stood up and punched Heath so hard in the stomach that he became unconscious.

 

* * *

 

When Heath woke up again, he lay on his back on the bed. His hands were cuffed to the headboard, and he was only wearing his black briefs. He knew what that meant and started to panic. In a futile effort, he yanked at the handcuffs and kicked at Adam, no, Leo who sat on the bed and grinned at him. It was not a big problem for the hunter to press Heath's legs to the bed and sit down on his thighs.

The ginger stopped moving. "Please..."

This one word was enough to make Leo angry again. His brows furrowed. "Shut up!" He grabbed Heath's dick in a painful way and made him groan. "You like this, don't you?"

"No." Heath's voice was weak, his throat dry.

"Don't lie to me!" Leo ran his hand over the thin fabric. "Adam was too soft for you. That's why you were not interested in him, right?"

_That was not the reason,_ Heath thought, but somehow the words didn't come out of his mouth. So he just shook his head. Suddenly Leo got up and went to his bag. When he came back with a hunting knife, Heath froze. _This couldn't be true!_   Leo crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. With a maniac grin, he pressed the blade slightly against Heath's cheek, not hard enough to actually cut him.

Heath was scared to death and thought about screaming for help. But Leo could cut his throat before anyone even entered the room. So he stayed silent, even when the blade went down his neck and finally cut into his chest. The old familiar sensation ran through Heath's body. He had felt it so many times before in the ring: when Lesnar had F5ed him on the barricade – twice, when Orton had RKOed him through the table in catering, when JBL had almost clotheslined his head off.

He gasped and looked down. The cut was about 3 inches long but not very deep. Blood was dripping down and staining the white sheets. However, it didn't seem like stitches were necessary. Leo licked some of the blood from his body. "I knew you'd like this." Then he slid down to Heath's legs again, taking the knife with him.

Even though the ginger had thought it wasn't possible, he still got more afraid now. "Please, don't..."

Of course the hunter didn't listen to him. Without hesitation, he grabbed the briefs and cut them. He wasn't very careful and also scratched Heath's skin - but not too badly. Then he threw the knife and rags from the bed. Heath was a bit relieved that the knife wasn't in the hands of the hunter anymore. There was another problem now, though. Leo started to jerk him off ungently. Although it hurt and Heath was still scared, his cock got hard, and he was ashamed. The hunter grinned at him again. "You enjoy that, don't you?"

All Heath could do was moan another _"no"._

After a while, Leo let go of him and put his index finger in his mouth and coated it with saliva. Then he grabbed Heath's thighs and lifted him. The ginger tried to fight back, but he had no chance. Leo ruthlessly pressed his finger into Heath's asshole. A sharp pain shot through the younger man. He bit his lower lip and suppressed a scream.

"Oh, you're really tight. This will be fun." Leo pulled out his finger and rolled from the bed to undress.

Heath started to panic again. He knew he was nowhere close to be prepared. "Please, don't do that," he begged.

But the other man was beyond sanity; he cocked his head. "Don't you know that blood is the best lube?"

There was one last hope Heath had. "Please Adam, I know you're still in there. Please help me!"

The other man stopped and stared at him. His eyes seemed to change; he looked confused.

"Adam, please help me," Heath tried again.

It seemed to cause something in Leo. He searched in his bag and then tossed a tube of lube onto the bed. That was not what Heath had hoped for, but it was definitely better than nothing.

"Please, Adam..." he continued.

However, the older man became angry now. He took some tape from his bag and went to cover Heath's mouth with it. The white strip didn't give him any chance to talk anymore. His eyes filled with tears.

"Don't look at me like that," Leo said and got the blindfold from the chair. It seemed like he was still puzzled and couldn't bear the sight of his friend crying. So he put the cloth around Heath's dark eyes.

Then he dropped his last pieces of clothing to the floor and positioned himself between Heath's legs. The hunter wasn't really sure why, but he lubed his dick before he thrust into the other man. It wasn't enough to prevent the almost unbearable amount of pain Heath felt. He saw stars and wanted to scream - which wasn't possible because of the tape.

Leo didn't wait for him to get used to the feeling and already started to move. Heath's back arched, and he thought Leo tore him apart. But that didn't happen. His blindfold was soaked in tears when he suddenly realized a change. The hunter hit his prostate, and Heath wasn't even sure if he did that on purpose or if he just didn't care and it was a coincidence. Either way, his pain faded away. He couldn't get enough oxygen just through his nose, and his mind was clouded. That's why he started to enjoy this. At least that's what he told himself. His cock was not only still hard, precum was dripping from it. When Leo saw that, he used it to let his thumb slide over the head of Heath's cock and pressed it against his slit. Heath's body quivered while his moans were muffled. With every strike on his sweet spot, tension was building up in his loins, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Even though he was extremely ashamed, he came and shot white ribbons over Leo's hand and his own belly.

The hunter let go of his dick and thrust into him only a few more times before he also reached his climax and filled him up. Heath barely noticed it, though, as he felt dizzy and passed out.

 

* * *

 

The next morning he heard someone call his name. It was not Leo's voice. "Heathy baby, Heathy baby, are you all right?" His blindfold was removed, and bright eyes looked at him worriedly. "Heathy baby, what happened?"

Adam – Heath was sure it was him – cautiously stripped the tape off his mouth. The ginger didn't answer and looked away. Even if Adam didn't remember what he had done, it was pretty obvious. Heath's naked body was still covered in dried blood and sperm.

"Did... did I do that?" Adam's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away and took the keys from the nightstand to open the handcuffs. Heath groaned and rubbed his wrists. His arms hurt like hell, just like the rest of his body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Heathy baby." Adam cried again. "Do you need a doctor?"

"Just leave me alone!" Heath pushed him away, stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door.

Although he felt like sinking to the floor and never moving again, there was something that he wanted even more: a shower. After 20 minutes under the warm water, he realized he couldn't clean his soul. So he turned off the tap, stepped out and put on a bathrobe. Then he briefly examined the cut on his chest in front of the mirror. Maybe it would leave a scar behind, but he wasn't sure about it. Anyway, it was pointless to bother about it right now.

When he came back to the other room, Adam was sitting on the bed, hugged his knees and pressed his forehead against them. He was still crying.

Heath knew he should hate that man. _He_ had been the one who had scared him to death, hurt him and humiliated him. Yet, that had been Leo and this was Adam. For a second Heath wondered if it had been his own fault, if his indecisive behavior had been the reason why Kruger had come back. But that was bullshit. Nobody had had the right to do those things to him!

That's what he _knew._   However, for some reason he felt guilty and pitied his friend. He sighed, went to the bed and sat down next to Adam. The other man didn't move. So Heath started, "I don't hate you. Leo hurt me, but I know you tried to protect me."

Now Adam looked at him; his eyes were red. "I'm so sorry... I'm not sure if I can control him."

"You have to," Heath said. "Because if Leo ever comes back again, I will leave you."

"Leave?" Adam sounded hopeful. "Does that mean...?"

"Yeah." Heath put his arm around the shoulders of the other man. "I'm your friend."

"I love you, Heath," Adam said.

It was the first time and hit the ginger like a punch to the face. Suddenly he remembered the events from last night. Had he not enjoyed it in the end - despite his fear and the pain or _because_ of it? Had it not been the same rush of adrenaline he got every time guys like Rusev or Big Show beat him up? He had always tried so hard to control his feelings. But now he understood he couldn't chain his heart forever.

He grabbed Adam's head and kissed him, kissed him with everything he got, like it was the last kiss of his life or the first kiss to start a new life – a life with Adam, not Leo.

 


End file.
